Baby Don't Cry
by Cleo Baby Panda
Summary: Aku tidak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak, aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu Baekhyun...


Title : Baby Don't Cry

Author : Cleo Baby Panda

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan Kris

Pairing : KrisBaekYeol

Disclaimer : I'm just an author, yang memakai nama para member EXO

This is my first ff, jadi mianhae kalo ff ini tidak seru, jelek, dan feelnya tidak kena. Sory kalo ada typo atau kesalahan kata. Murni dari imagineku.

1 like dari 1 reader dah cukup, asal no silent reader.

WARNING! Yaoi, BoyxBoy, gak suka Yaoi, you must out!

Recommend Song : EXO – Baby Don't Cry

Seorang namja tampan tengah berdiri di bawah melihat seorang namja manis yang terduduk di bangku taman sambil menunduk. Dia, namja manis itu, menangis.

"Baekhyun-ah…." lirih namja tampan itu.

"Hiks…. Chanyeol…." lirih Baehkyun, namja manis itu, di sela tangisnya.

Chanyeol, namja tampan itu, berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun. Tangannnya terulur, mencoba mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun. Namun sia-sia saja, karena tangan Chanyeol tak bisa menyentuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak, tatapannya lurus ke depan. Namun tatapannya kosong, padahal Chanyeol tepat di depannya. Seakan Chanyeol tak ada di depannya.

*Flashback….

Baekhyun sedang duduk di kursi taman, ditemani eskrim rasa strawberry di tangan kanannya. Pandangannya kesana kemari melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang sambil menjilati eskrim strawberrynya. Tanpa di sadari namja manis dan imut itu, seorang namja tampan tengah mengendap-endap di belakang Baekhyun.

Hap! Mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba gelap.

"Yak! Nuguya?! Lepaskan!" teriak Baekhyun sambil meronta. Namja tampan itu hanya terkekeh tanpa melepas tangannya dari kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Tebak, aku siapa eoh?" Baekhyun terdiam, suara ini. Suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Um, Yeolli?"

"Nde, ini aku, Baekki," ucap Chanyeol, lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Yeolli, bogoshipeo,"

"Nado bogoshipeo, Baekki. Apa kau lama menunggu?" ujar Chanyeol sambil duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Ani," jawab Baekhyun, lalu melihat cone eskrimnya yang telah habis. Baekhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yeolli, es krimku habis," katanya sambil menunjukkan cone es krimnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Eh? Kau mau lagi?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya imut.

"Arraseo. Kita beli lagi, tapi lihat, bibirmu belepotan sisa eskrim," Chanyeol menunjuk bibir Baekhyun yang belepotan.

"Eh? Yeolli punya tisu?"

"Tak perlu tisu, ini saja." Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun dan CHUU~… Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun cepat, sedang yang di cium hanya terdiam dengan muka yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"Yak, Yeolli pervert!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya tertawa sambil menangkis pukulan sayang dari kekasihnya itu.

Grep… Chanyeol langsung memeluk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya memukul Chanyeol.

"Um… Yeolli?" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Saranghae, Baekki. Jeongmal saranghae," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup kepala Baekhyun.

"Nado Saranghae, Yeolli," sahut Baekhyun, lalu membenamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

*Flasback end

Seorang namja tampan berwajah China-Kanada datang menghampiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap namja itu. Lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyu memeluk Kris –namja china-kanada itu- dan kembali menangis.

"Kris, aku merindukannya, hiks…" kata Baekhyun di sela tangisnya.

"Nado, Baekhyun. Aku juga merindukan Chanyeol," jawab Kris sambil membenamkan kepala Baekhyun di dadanya, lalu mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun.

Mereka tetap dengan posisi itu, posisi di mana Baekhyun menangis di dada Kris hingga baju Kris basah, dan Kris yang tidak perduli bajunya basah dengan terus mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti menangis, lalu menatap Kris.

Lama Kris dan Baekhyun terdiam, hingga akhirnya Kris membuka suara.

"Saranghae, Baekhyun-ah."

"M-mwo?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Dia tak menyangka Kris akan mengatakan kata itu ke dirinya.

"Tapi Kris, aku…" Baekhyun menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Aku tahu Baekhyun, kau masih mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi, Chanyeol sudah meninggal, bukan?" Baekhyun terdiam.

*Flashback…

"Baekhyun, tunggu di sini ne, aku mau membelikanmu sesuatu," ujar Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan Baekhyun di halte bus.

"Ne, Yeolli jangan lama-lama," jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pergi ke toko perhiasan yang berseberangan dari halte tempat Baekhyun. Sesampainya di toko perhiasan, Chanyeol membeli sepasang cincin, yang di simpan di sebuah kotak cincin berwarna putih, melambangkan sucinya cinta mereka berdua. Setelah membeli cincin, Chanyeol lalu keluar toko, saking senangnya dia bisa membeli cincin itu, sampai-sampai dia tak memperhatikan jalanan saat menyeberang, hingga akhirnya…

"Yeolli awas!" teriak Baekhyun.

Brakkk! Chanyeol terkapar di tanah dengan bersimbah darah. Sedangkan mobil yang menabrak Chanyeol langsung pergi.

"Chanyeol ireona! Jebal, ireona! Hiks…" Baekhyun menggoyang tubuh Chanyeol sambil menangis.

*Flasback end

Kris menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

"Dengar, Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak perduli apakah kau masih mencintai Chanyeol atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau terus berada di sampingku, agar aku bisa membahagiakanmu, agar aku bisa membuatmu berhenti bersedih, agar aku bisa menghapus semua air mata kesedihanmu. Kau tau kan, Chanyeol adalah sahabat terbaikku, maka aku ingin membahagiakan kekasih sahabatku itu, yaitu kau, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menatap lekat mata Kris, mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalam mata itu. Namun, Baekhyun tidak menemukannya.

"Hiks…" Baekhyun mulai menangis lagi, dan dia langsung memeluk Kris.

"Baekhyun-ah…"

"Jebal, Kris. Bantu aku. Bantu aku, melupakan rasa sakit ini. Bantu aku, mengobati luka di hati ini. Bantu aku, agar bisa melepas kematian Chanyeol. Bantu aku Kris, bantu aku. Hiks…"

Kris tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"Arraseo. Aku akan membantumu. Tidak perduli apakah kau akan mengatakan 'nado saranghae' atau tidak, tidak perduli apakah kau hanya menganggap aku sebagai sahabat, yang jelas, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

"Gomawo Kris, saranghae."

"Mwo?!" Kris melepas pelukan Baekhyun

"Apa perlu kuulangi, Kris?" Kris mengangguk.

"Saranghae, Kris. Aku menyadarinya. Baru menyadarinya. Semenjak 1 tahun kepergian Chanyeol, kau terus menghiburku, memelukku di saat aku sedih. Chanyeol adalah masa laluku, dan kau adalah masa depanku. Saranghae, Wu Yi Fan."

"Nado, nado saranghae, Byun Baekhyun." Kris mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kris."

"Um? Waeyo?"

"Besok, kita pergi ke makam Chanyeol ne? Kau mau kan?"

"Um, baiklah." Kris kembali memeluk Baekhyun, sedang Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kris.

Chanyeol melihat itu semua. Hatinya sakit, namun inilah yang harus dia terima. Dia yakin, Kris bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun.

"Akan kupegang janjimu, Wu Yi Fan. Kau harus membahagiakan Baekhyun, seperti aku dulu yang membahagiakannya. Baekki, saranghae, dan selamat tinggal."

Lama kelamaan tubuh Chanyeol mulai menghilang, hingga akhirnya dia pun menghilang, merasa tenang karena Baekhyun menemukan penggantinya.

END

Gomawo dah mau baca ff ini. Aku tau ff ini mungkin jelek, dan feelnya gak kena. Ini murni dari imaginrlu, jadi ini bukan ff plagiat, atau copas ff orang.

Sekali lagi, gomawo ^^.


End file.
